Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyewear and more particularly to an improved eyewear with a decorative feature.
Background of the Invention
The origination of eyeglasses is purported to have originated in Arabia during the 11th century. Through the ages various developments improved eyeglasses. In the 1600s lenses fixed to a rigid bridge enabled the lenses to be more easily held in place. Between 1725 and 1750 an optician designed the first temple spectacles we use today.
During the 20th century several dramatic changes in eyewear occurred. As progress in lens material and corresponding acuity transpired, simultaneously frame shapes became more stylish and became a popular accessory whether or not worn with prescription strength lenses. Since a person's eyes are a focal point of their unique appearance, frame style, shape and decoration have become significant factors in the statement of their image. Unique frame styles and decorations have been available at high cost on a custom made basis. There have been many attempts to provide various methods of custom, unique, frame decorations for eyeglasses, but since they have been based on production line processes, truly unique frames have been unavailable to the general public.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U. S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,028 to Belgard discloses a means for forming inlays of various types within a plastic frame. A further object is to provide a structure in which inlays of various colors and contrasting designs may be applied upon a plastic glasses frame while the same is upon the wearer to determine the desired effect. The inlays are readily secured in permanent position after the selection of the appropriate inlays. Yet another object is to provide means whereby inlays may be effectively secured within the formed cavity without overflow of cement while preventing the cement from presenting an unsightly appearance. A still further object is to provide means for securing inlays for strengthening or decorative purposes at selected points upon the eyeglass frame, including the temple thereof, and in combination with the frame or temple structures. Other specific objects and advantages will appear as the specification proceeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,258 to Stanley, et al. discloses a pair of spectacles, preferably in the form of a card bearing advertising, decorative or promotional material. The spectacles have a channel formed in the frame and receive a pair of temples which can be retracted and swung into a position in which they lie transverse to the frame to bring them into the position of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,866 to Chao discloses a decorative label attached to spectacles including a pair of wide frames connected by a bridge, a pair of lenses respectively disposed into the frames and a pair of wide temples respectively hinged with the outer periphery of the frames by a pair of screws. The temples each have a dovetail groove in an outer surface abutting front end thereof for slidably engaging with a pair of dovetail decorative labels respectively. The decorative label is varied in form and versatile in style in order to attract people.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,540 to Burnstein discloses an eyeglass frame member which can be individualized and/or accessorized according to user's moods or desires, or according to display indicia displayed in the frames or new temples of different shapes or colors. Decorative or personalized pin members can be positioned in openings in the display frames or temple members. Mating connecting members can be used to selectively disconnect and change the temple members relative to the frame member.
United States Patent Application 2009/0174860 to Lam, et al. discloses an eyeglass frame including a thermoplastic sheet laminate incorporating transfer printing eyeglass decorative patterns and a one or more covering layers bonded thereto. A process for manufacturing an eyeglass frame includes: preparing a thermoplastic sheet laminate incorporating eyeglass decorative patterns; bending the thermoplastic sheet laminate under heat and pressure forming a one or more intermediate products in a first mold; and bonding a one or more covering layers to the intermediate products from the bending step in a second mold.
United States Patent Application 2010/0265453 to Lampru discloses an eyeglass temple works with an interchangeable eyeglass temple cover to change the appearance of the eyeglasses. A clip on the eyeglass temple is used to secure the cover to the eyeglass temple. The temple cover can be made of silicone and include a hole to make inserting and removing the temple cover easier.
United States Patent Application 2010/0315586 to Mansuy discloses eyeglasses having temples with detachable decorative pieces. The decorative pieces generally comprise an inner piece and outer piece which connect to one another through and/or around the eyeglass temples. When attached together, the outer decorative piece and the inner decorative piece are supported by and attached to the eyeglass temples.
United States Patent Application 2012/0113381 to Jacquier, et al. discloses an arm for spectacles including a frame, characterized in that it comprises at least one decorative sleeve at least partially made of an elastically deformable material, provided with at least one decorative surface and mounted around the frame of the arm. The sleeve is designed to turn and/or twist around the frame by means of elastic deformation in order to modify the appearance of the arm. The invention also relates to the spectacles provided with such an arm. The present invention can be used in the field of spectacles
United States Patent Application 2012/0327358 to Iaria discloses an embodiment of eyewear frames having a predetermined sequence of discrete material sections that are differentiable, e.g. visually differentiable. Placement of the discrete material sections may be by molding or casting, or by applying the material onto a substrate of the frame.
United States Patent Application 2013/0128216 to Filutowski, et al. discloses eyeglasses which may include a frame body and at least one lens carried by the frame body, and at least one display carried on at least one exterior surface of the frame body and configured to display a changeable image thereon. The at least one display may be conformal to the at least one exterior surface. The eyeglasses may further include a communications interface carried by the frame body, and a controller carried by the frame body and coupled to the at least one display and the communications interface. The controller may be configured to receive display data via the communications interface, and selectively change the image on the at least one display based upon the received display data to thereby change an external visual appearance of the frame body.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of decorative eyeglasses none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative eyeglass frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved eyeglass frame which is easily uniquely decorated by the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved eyeglass frame that is simple for the user to custom decorate.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved eyeglass frame that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.